UN ESPERADO FINAL
by sweetparadise
Summary: Yukary 10 años despues se va casar con su prometido, pero a pesar del tiempo aun piensa en George......Espero sus reviews Arigato.
1. Chapter 1

He aqui mi primer fic, lo hice con mucho cariño, para todas esas personas que no les gustó ese frio final, nose si la inspiración me alcance para terminarlo, pero si les gusta solo envienme criticas constructivas e ideas para ayudarme.

gracias de antemano.

Yukarycl.

Un esperado Final

Ese depto en el que aun se sentía su presencia, por fin había logrado ser suyo, luego de su partida Yukary hablo con la Madre de George y le pidió que se lo vendiese. Esta, después de un largo tiempo aceptó la propuesta. Pensó que no podía haber otra persona mejor que ella para poseer sus tan preciados recuerdos.

Así pasaron los años, Yukary era una famosa Top Model Internacional, George en Paris, disfrutando de los frutos de su esfuerzo por tantos años, ahora era un conocido y renombrado Diseñador, Isabella estaba en Italia pues le ofrecieron una buena oportunidad, la que a pesar de ella misma aceptó, ya que George así se lo pidió.

-Isabella no puedes rechazar una oportunidad así, yo voy a estar bien no te preocupes por mí el trabajo me distrae ya no me queda tiempo para pensar en ella - mentía el peliazul a Isabella.

Isabella sabía que eso era verdad ir a Italia y conocer a los mejores modistas del mundo no se iba a repetir dos veces

-Lo sé pero estás seguro de que estarás bien- ella sabía que en el fondo George mentía pues a pesar de la acostumbrada frialdad los ojos de George mostraban un dejo de tristeza.

A pesar de las muchas conquistas que tuvo en Paris George nunca sintío algo parecido a lo que sintió con Yukary.

-Tu sabes que la obra de teatro me tiene muy ocupado, quiero que esos trajes sean como un sueño, ese sera mi regalo de bodas para ella- bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

-Estas seguro de lo que haces, recuerda que fuiste tu quien la dejo sola, no la culpes por empezar nuevamente con su vida.

-Si, pero ella no quiso venir- respondió con tristeza- prefirió su carrera y sus estudios y me dejó solo.

-¿Solo¿Acaso yo no cuento¿No soy tu amiga¿No estoy a tu lado todo el tiempo?

- Sí, haz estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, ve a Italia te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, ahí debe haber algún caballero para Ud. princesa. -sonrió

Mientras Yukary acompañaba a una ya casada Miwako a su cita con el Doctor, su amiga siempre la había acompañado ahora era su turno para apoyarla para confirmar sus sospechas.

- YYYYukary estoy muy nerviosa no que se pasará con Arashi cuando se lo diga- suspiró

- No te preocupes él te ama va estar feliz, te lo aseguro- sonrió la modelo

- En verdad lo crees así - pregunto la pelirrosa.

- Si- confirmó - ¿no dijo Arashi que si tenían otro bebe se veria obligado a estudiar una "carrera convensional"?, pues creo que ya es la hora de que se decida a hacerlo, porque tu sola no vas a poder con tres bebes sonrio.

- ¿Cómo tres?- preguntó la pelirrosa

-Te olvidas de Arashi?- respondió riendo.

- Eres mala Caroline- sonrió y respiró aliviada.

Yukary llevó a Miwako hasta la casa y la acompaño y tranquilizó hasta que Arashi volvió

- Bye Miwako, los dejo para que puedan conversar tranquilos.

- PPPeero Caroline...

- Bye Caroline - se despidió Arashi

-¿Tienes algo algo que contarme pequeña?- preguntó Arashi.

- mmmmm...- se dio valor- Hoy fui al Doctor…….mmmm estoy embarazada…...vamos a ser padres otra vez …..Gomen Arashi.- dijo casi llorando

- QQQuue¡ padres otra vez, esto si que no me lo esperaba, porque no me habías dicho nada- preguntó ansioso.

- Tenía miedo de que te enojaras conmigo...

- ¿Enojarme yo? porque me das otra razón para amarte?, pequeña como se te ocurrió pensar en eso, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.-interrumpio el ex punk.

-Ahhhh Arashi te amo. - lo besó y se colgó del cuello de su esposo.

Hiroyuky luego de una larga jornada de trabajo pasó a la florería y compró las acostumbradas rosas, que tanto le gustaban Yukary, acompañadas de una nota que decía:

"Después de tanto tiempo por fin haremos nuestro paraíso juntos

Te haré muy feliz, lo prometo"

Ya habían pasado 10 años, en los que Yukary no dejó de pensar en ese peliazul, 10 años de largas noches de insomnio, de falsas sonrisas y falsos amores, 10 años en los que trató y trató de olvidarlo, pero no pudo y como hacerlo si todo lo que la rodeaba se lo recordaba, Fue así como Yukary decidió encerrar en una bodega junto con los vestidos, sus recuerdos, sueños y esperanzas.

Esa tarde luego de volver de la cita al Doctor con Miwako Yukary recibió las rosas y la nota. Lo que le recordó su olvidado y cercano matrimonio con su amigo y confidente durante tanto tiempo.

En un rincón de la habitación en un elegante y sofisticado paquete se descansaba otra nota, una que la dejó sin respiración:

"Que seas muy feliz en un Paraiso sin Amor"

Su letra era algo inconfundible, quizás no lo había visto en 10 años pero jamás olvidaría algo que fuera de él así como tampoco olvidaría todo lo molesta, dolida, triste y confundida que sentía cuando lo recordaba.

-¿Que arrogante?, que se cree? acaso pensó que lo iba a esperar eternamente? es un imbécil -

El regalo había logrado su cometido, recordale a Yukary que aunque ella lo negara aun existía Goerge Koizumi y que por muy lejos que este estuviera siempre estaría en su corazón.

Luego de un largo baño de espuma la modelo se dispuso a buscar un traje elegante para ver a su prometido, quien la había invitado a cenar para afinar los detalles de la boda. Hiroyuki se acercó para besar a su prometida.

- Tan hermosa como siempre querida - saludó

- y ud. tan caballero- respondió ella con delicadeza

Luego de cenar y afinar detalles, ella comentó lo más natural que le fue posible

- Querido hoy recibí un regalo inesperado, lo envió George son unas invitaciones para una obra en Broadway que opinas?

La reacción de su prometido la sorprendió

- Iremos- dijo - No podemos rechazar tan amable gesto, haremos una escala y así lograremos ir a la función ¿no crees?

- Pero la función es antes de la boda- replicó

- Si es así entonces hay que hacer pronto las reservaciones, recuerda que nos casaremos en dos meses.

Mientras George afinaba su estrategia

- Si aceptan la invitación haré que recuerdes lo que es amar de verdad, y si no es así encontraré la manera de volver a reconquistarte y asi recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

– No en vano he estado esperando tanto tiempo el momento de volver a verte y ver si es que aun sientes algo por mí. - Quizás fue aventurado lo de la nota, pero en el fondo espero que aun sientas lo mismo que yo en vano he querido dejar de sentir por ti – A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de su primera vez con ella y la decisión de llevarla a vivir con él.

– ¿Cómo no notó que ese fue mi grande gesto de Amor? abandoné mí acostumbrada soltería para estar con ella¿Como pudo ser tan ciega? - se lamentó y ahogó su pena en un vaso de whisky

Esa noche Yukary apenas pudo dormir, los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho Ira, rabia, nostalgia, pena, confusión y el que más le dolía, el Amor, sí, el Amor porque por mucho que ella se lo negara, la nota tenía razón, ese iba a ser "Un Paraíso sin Amor".

Hiroyuki siempre estuvo ahí, cada vez que se equivocaba, cuando lo necesitaba incluso cuando ella no quería, el siempre estaba para ella, lo quería, sí, pero no lo amaba. No, ese sentimiento sólo lo experimentó con él, con George Koizumi el ahora responsable de que su cabeza y corazón estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Pasaron dos dias en los que Yukary no estuvo tranquila, apenas un poco calma cuando hablaba con Miwako quien le decía que quizás esa era una oportunidad del destino, que fuera a la función y que aclarara sus sentimientos. Esta idea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, imaginaba los diferentes escenarios de su historia, que pasaría si se casaba con Hiro y que pasaría si George le decia que aun la amaba.

-No, eso ni pensarlo- se decía, mientras a su mente volvían los recuerdos de su primera vez.

Tomo una ducha como para evitar seguir pensando, pero no pudo. No fue sino hasta que sonó el timbre que dejo de divagar.

- Buenas Noches amor - saludo Hiroyuki- y la besó en la mejilla, tengo novedades

- Cuéntame que pasa- contestó ya más relajada.

- Hice las reservaciones para el vuelo de mañana.

- Pero si la función es la proxima semana¿porque tanto apuro?

Los pensamientos de Hiro estaban mezclados, no sabía si su idea de juntar a Yukary y a George sería buena o mala, lo que si sabía era que eso sería necesario si quería ser feliz junto Yukary.

- Es que me entere de un Seminario de sicologia que imparten allá y quise aprobechar la oportunidad ¿estas de acuerdo?

Yukary no sabía qué hacer, si estar o no de acuerdo en ir y así aclarar sus sentimientos si es que aún había algo que aclarar.

- Esta bien asintió, a qué hora es el vuelo y donde nos vamos a quedar?

- El vuelo es mañana en la madrugada, tienes tiempo suficiente para arreglar las maletas te paso a buscar a las a media noche.

Hiro se despidió con un beso en los labios y se fue, dejando a Yukary mas confundida que antes.

Eran ya las 23:15 cuando en casa de Miwako sonó el teléfono.

- Moshi, Moshi

- Juraría que es Yukary- dijo Arashi somnoliento

- Gomen, Miwako tengo que hablar contigo es urgente, has hablado con Hiro?

- No Caroline ¿Qué pasa?

- Te acuerdas de la invitación al teatro que nos dio George?

- Sí, la recuerdo ¿Qué pasó con Hiro?

- Aceptó ir, hizo reservaciones para el vuelo de mañana en la madrugada

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Queeeeee?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

- Así es, por favor ven mañana, y si no puedes avisame para ir yo ¡please¡

- Está bien tratare de ir, bye

Yukary preparaba su maleta y en eso tropezó con el anillo de mariposa, ese que George había hecho para ella, el cual había quedado olvidado el día que decidió guardar los vestidos, sus recuerdos y esperanzas.

- Debe haber caído en la maleta y no lo note, pero ¿porque ahora, porque ahora que estoy tan confundida¿quizas sea una señal de que debo hacer¿pero que debo hacer?- miro el anillo y lloró.

Al dia siguiente hablo con Miwako, quien llego temprano a verla y desayunaron juntas

- ¿Que sucedio¿porque tanto apuro¿ le paso algo a Hiro?

- Hiro, quiere irse hoy en la madrugada ya hizo las reservaciones y ... y yo no se qué hacer ya acepte ir, pero no se qué hare cuando lo vea.

- Caroline, haz lo que debas hacer, Hiro kun lo comprenderá...

"El vuelo con destino a New York sale por la puerta ……

Despierta mi Amor- la despertó con ternura- hemos llegado.

Su cabeza aun no dejaba de dar vueltas y no era solo culpa de las patillas, el solo hecho de pensar en lo cerca que estaba de volver a verlo, no la dejaba en paz, sus manos sudaban, su corazón se aceleraba y su pasamientos solo la confundían mas.

-Ahh ya llegamos, que bueno, necesito darme un baño, no soporto un momento más este encierro, de no ser porque tengo obligadamente que cumplir contratos jamás me hubiese subido a un avión, los detesto, para la próxima prefiero viajar en barco - dijo algo fastidiada.

-Ya Amor, llegando al aeropuerto rentaremos un automóvil con chofer, Te parece bien?

- En que Hotel me dijiste nos quedaríamos- preguntó ansiosa.

- En el Hotel FOUR SEASONS¿ porque?- preguntó

- Porque quiero saber si tiene servicio spa, necesito un buen descanso después de un viaje tan largo, recuerda que soy una modelo y después de todo, tengo una imagen que conservar – comento.

Al llegar al hotel Yukary hizo una cita en el spa, mientras Hiro preparaba todo para su seminario, lo que él no se imaginaba era que lo ese seminario lo depararía.

George por su parte ni siquiera tuvo la confirmación de Hiro, pero algo en su interior le decía que pronto volvería a verla. Sintiendo esto se dedicó a preparar los últimos detalles de su estrategia porque no quería dejar nada al destino, pues este la había puesto en su camino el momento equivocado y ahora era él quien volvía a dejar las cosas en su lugar.

- Si hubiese sabido valorar lo que me ella me entregó ¿ porque fui tan tonto?- se cuestionó

Mientras Yukary en el spa trataba de alejar la ansiedad el nerviosismo y el miedo de su cabeza, los masajes, la aroma terapia no surtían efecto pues solo empeoraban todo ya que por más que ella quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en él.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la demora, pero no podía avanzar debido a que perdí mi cuaderno con la historia que ya había escrito y si le sumamos que tuve otras preocupaciones…

Disculpen la demora, pero no podía avanzar debido a que perdí mi cuaderno con la historia que ya había escrito y si le sumamos que tuve otras preocupaciones…. En realidad es un milagro que me haya acordado jajajaja.

Bueno espero que les guste lo que se me ocurrió para cambiar ese final tan triste y que nos dejó tan desilusionadas.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Y fue así que entre masajes y aromaterapia en su cabeza se comenzaron a dibujar los distintos escenarios de las reacciones que tendría si tuviese el valor de buscar a George. Se imaginó saludándolo con indiferencia, derritiéndose tan solo de verlo, reprochándole el haberla dejado sola, estaba en eso cuando una persona del hotel la sacó de su mundo:

- Srta. Hayasaka….Srta. Hayasaka, tiene un mensaje del Sr. Tokumory

Yukary tomó el papel que contenía el recado que decía:

"Yukary llegaré a la hora de la cena, después te explico porque. Te Amo Hiroyuky"

Más tarde en un café cerca del seminario

- Pero que sorpresa verte por acá luego de tantas negativas, supe por mis colegas que las invitaciones anteriores siempre las rechazaste. – comento el profesor Tetsuo Sarutobi.

- No profesor para nada, lo que sucede es que en los anteriores seminarios no había un tema que me interesara tanto – se explico Hiroyuky.

- Creo conocerte lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no es solo este seminario lo que te trae por acá – adivinó el profesor Sarutobi.

Hiroyuky se sintió descubierto, pero a la vez aliviado ya que sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien cuales eran los verdaderos motivos de ese viaje.

Luego de una larga conversación Hiroyuky se sintió psicoanilazado por el profesor Sarutobi quien le dijo:

- Hiroyuky deberías estar preparado para perder a Yukary ya que quizás las cosas no terminarán como esperas.

Estas palabras quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza de Hiroyuky, cuando en una pausa sonó el celular del profesor quien cortésmente atendió el llamado. Quien llamaba era su hija, una estudiante de periodismo de unos 24 años, a la que Hiroyuky conoció hace mas de 15 años y a la que obviamente no recordaba.

Mientras George por su parte preparaba la estrategia que lo llevaría a cumplir con su más ferviente deseo, volver a estar junto a Yukary, pero esta vez para siempre. Ya tenía el dibujo de un hermoso vestido de novia, tan prolijamente dibujado que parecía sacado de un sueño, el diseño rememoraba el que hicieron 10 años atrás en el Instituto Yazawa, pero esta vez no eran rosas azules, eran mariposas iguales a las de aquel anillo que Yukary guardaba tan celosamente y que secretamente usaba cada vez que estaba sola ya que el solo hecho de verlo la hacia llorar.

Yukary por su parte no sabía si luego de conseguir el teléfono de la compañía de teatro donde George era el diseñador, tendría el valor de ir a ver o llamar al peliazul.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Hiroyuky estaba diferente, pero Yukary ni siquiera se percató, ya que su cabeza giraba en torno a una sola cosa… George.

- Yukary – la devolvió a la realidad – Mañana salgo temprano, tengo una cita con unos colegas del seminario, vamos a discutir unos nuevos tratamientos ( pero nada mas lejos de la realidad ya que su cita era nada mas y nada menos que con George)

- Ah ya, bueno, entonces yo me iré de Shopping ya que me hacen falta algunas cosas - respondió Yukary, pensando que quizás mientras Hiroyuky estaba en esa reunión, ella podría buscar a George.

Así llego la mañana, Hiroyuky desayunó y salio a su tan esperada cita. Yukary esperó que él se fuera y se dio valor para llamar un taxi que la llevara a la dirección anotada en un papel que se notaba había sido arrugado y estirado varias veces.

Así en una fría mañana de invierno cerca de un café en Broadway se juntaron los dos hombres que amaban a Yukary. Uno ya sentado esperando impaciente y otro muy arrogante llegando justo a la hora.

- Buenos días - saludó Hiroyuky cortésmente

- No tan Buenos – respondió George, recién llegando

- El motivo de esta cita es solo uno – dijo Hiroyuky

George respondió al unísono con Hiroyuky – si, uno, hablar de Yukary.

- Como ya te habrás enterado, Yukary y yo nos vamos casar en 2 meses, pero yo antes de la boda quiero que ella te vea por última vez y así demostrarle que tú ya no formas parte de su vida.- sentenció Hiroyuky

- ¿Cómo que no?... acaso tu realmente crees que ya me olvido, ¡No seas iluso! Lo que Yukary y yo tenemos es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, 10 años no harán mella en nuestros sentimientos... ¿no eres tu quien viene a mi para confirmarlo?.

Así tan desafiante como siempre el peliazul se paró y se retiró sin dar pie a un nuevo comentario.

Luego de la partida de Hiroyuky, Yukary tomó el taxi que la llevo a su tan esperado destino, y con el corazón en la boca llegó al Edificio donde se encontraba la compañía de teatro, respiró profundo, se dio valor y entró en el edificio. Se acercó a la recepción y una agradable joven le dijo:

- Disculpe Srta. Hayasaka ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

Yukary había olvidado por un segundo que era muy conocida, se dio fuerzas y sacó ese particular carácter de Diva y dijo:

- Deseo ver al Sr. Koizumy… ¿le podría informar que estoy aquí?

- Disculpe Srta. Hayasaka, pero el Sr. Koizumy no se encuentra…¿le dejo algún recado?

- No, no se preocupe y no lo moleste informándole que vine…. Muchas gracias.- respondió Yukary.

- Pero no es una molestia, es mi trabajo - dijo la recepcionista.

A lo que Yukary enérgicamente replico - ¡Dije que no! Y luego se marcho.

Mientras en Japón Mikako iba a visitar a su hermanita menor Miwako para conversar luego de un largo día de trabajo.

- Hola Miwako ¿como estás?...al parecer este segundo embarazo te sienta mejor que el anterior, ¿no te parece? – comentó la rubia

- Si Onee-chan, mi primer embarazo fue un poco complicado, pero Arashi se porto muy bien y eso me ayudó mucho….Onee-chan Arashi ahora me prometió que va a estudiar una carrera convencional…¿le imaginas con un traje de dos piezas?- contaba divertida la pelirosa.

- Pago por ver eso - gritó entusiasmada la rubia.

- Ya están hablando de mi – dijo Arashi algo fastidiado, pero con una sonrisa.

- Si Arashi. Miwako, me contaba de tu promesa de estudiar una carrera convencional ¿Qué vas a estudiar? – preguntó divertida con la cara que puso el punk.

- Aun no le he pensado a fondo, pero creo que seré abogado para defenderte de las demandas...- comentaba el rubio cuando fue interrumpido por la rubia

- ¿Qué demandas? – preguntó preocupada

- Las que tendrás por asesinar la moda jajajajaja- respondió Arashi con burla.

La cara de Miwako era de vergüenza y la de Mikako de enojo. La rubia se despidió de su hermana cariñosamente y despectivamente de Arashi, el rubio divertido miraba como la rubia desaparecía por la puerta con su ya tan característico ¡WAAAAARP!.

Yukary volvió al hotel con una angustia mayor que con la que había salido, pues el solo hecho de pensar que George se enterara de su visita la aterraba.


End file.
